


Sea Breeze

by shinies_and_jazz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinies_and_jazz/pseuds/shinies_and_jazz
Summary: Nico confronts his feelings on the beach.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	Sea Breeze

The black blade was wedged into the sand next to where he sat. Sea breeze rustled his dark hair, and, for a moment as he closed his eyes, he found peace. The moment was past as salty tears boiled up from inside him and fought their way out. As salt water struck the sand beneath him, it darkened. The sand didn’t care if it was ocean or tears. It was at home regardless.   
Nico was not.  
He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, his shoulders scrunching up in frustration.  
“Why did you send me to him?” The words fell into the air, charged, as his countenance broke. “Why would you show me your son if I can’t have him??” Nico collapsed onto his knees, fists pounding the sands as his tears ran freely. “Why won’t you let me leave him? Like he left me?? Why can’t I hate him??”   
His screams grew in volume.   
“Why won’t you let him rest??? Why would you take his memory NOW?? After he thought he found love?? What do you want me to do, do I-“ His voice broke as he finally faltered. “I can’t take him now. He’s not mine.” Nico let his voice grow into a growl. “But you still sent him to the city!! Where I finally found family!! Where I was FREE from him, and he was free, too!!!”  
The sand travelled between his closing fingers. It would be so easy to try, now. He doesn’t remember her, right? He recognized him, for a moment. Nico could finally try and have him.  
But it wouldn’t work, anyway. He wouldn’t fall for Nico.   
He wasn’t his.  
“Why did you make me love him?” This question was quieter, broken. A sniffle broke the air as Nico stood, conflict leaving his eyes. Pure sorrow remained.  
“I wish I could love him.”   
He stood quietly, brushing himself clean. Taking his sword out of the sand, Nico de Angelo collected himself and left, his cries echoing over Poseidon’s domain.


End file.
